


Playing Favorites

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, alucard being a dork, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: A pleasant dinner turns real bad, real fast when your former employer wants you to return as his assistant, but your lover has different ideas.[Alucard/Reader].





	Playing Favorites

“I’ll cut to the chase, I’d like my assistant back.”

Your tongue caught the woodsy notes of the tea as you swished it through your teeth and against your cheeks, nostrils burning from having choked in surprise. Suddenly, the fish fillets on your dish were wholly unappetizing in the wake of your former employer’s bold declaration. As you held the handkerchief to your mouth, pointedly ignoring the red now speckling the pristine white, your gaze flitted between opposite ends of the table.

Unlike your rather undignified display of shock, Integra’s posture was tall and poised, the lines worn into her rich skin did not hamper her beauty nor the ferocity of her hardened gaze. The high-back of her chair seemed to line with her body perfectly, the elegant curls and smooth shapes engraved into the wood looked to sprawl from her shoulders as though a mantle rested across them.

What came as a shock to you, however, was the sight of her pulling the nub of an old cigar from her pocket and pressing it between her lips. In the time that you had worked with Hellsing, you couldn’t recall a time you had seen her smoke.

You noticed Seras shifting at Integra’s side, no doubt the odor from the cigar as it was lit was unpleasant to a vampire. It was even unpleasant to you from where you sat towards the middle of the table, a neutral territory, you wanted to say.

“Mr. Harker, that’s a rather bold declaration to make, don’t you think? And during dinner no less.” Even when she spoke, she radiated such an air of control that you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by it. “As I recall, your assistant effectively became  _my_  assistant the moment you walked through those doors three years ago.”

With a beautiful smile, Mr. Harker laid his silverware aside to thread his fingers together atop of the table, undaunted as he leaned forward. Whereas Integra commanded attention, Mr. Harker had astonishing charisma and left folks with a a certain _feeling._ The kind that would make your hair bristle, but you didn’t know why.

“Please, excuse my manners if this seems, hm… _curt_ , but there is nothing contractual specifying that I couldn’t request my own assistant back.” He brandished that radiant smile, nestling deep against the back of his chair. “And so that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

The air behind you shifted and the seat next you jarred as Alucard dropped into it in one fluid motion. You felt the dread in your gut growing by the moment; both at the prospect of a nasty dispute breaking out between both your superiors, but also by the way Alucard seemed intrigued by the blood dotting your handkerchief.

You cast him a fleeting look before quickly burying it between your legs.

“Mr. Harker, if need be, I can have Seras fetch the original copy of the contract that we were both present to sign.” Integra took a drag and blew the smoke out between her teeth, denoting her thinning patience. “You’re almost infringing on it now by making these demands. I would prefer to avoid conflict.”

“Things are shaping up to be interesting, wouldn’t you agree?” Alucard was the one to speak then, but it was to you and no one else within the room. In fact, you were beginning to wonder if he had stopped staring at you since he sat down. You felt his gloved fingertips skimming the length of your arm towards your hands still cuffed in your lap. And then, he whispered, “Show me what you’re hiding.”

You relented quicker than you were comfortable with, opening your hands when his rested atop of them for just a moment. He took the cloth from you, keeping it low and from the view of the quarreling family heads, thumb circling the largest spot of blood as though trying to work it out of the fabric.

“So your symptoms are returning?” Alucard gave an airy laugh, flicking the handkerchief to the floor before reaching for you again. “Rather convenient for that shit to show back up, hm? I’m sure he knew.”

“You-You don’t know that. Don’t say things without proof.” Your eyes floated between Integra and Mr. Harker and their stiff expressions. Alucard moved his fingers higher, trailing them to the back of your neck where he gently squeezed the taut muscles. 

It’d be comforting if it wasn’t him doing. 

“And besides,” Integra went on, wine glass jumping as she forcibly stamped out her cigar and pushed around the soot in the ashtray. “You seem to be under the impression that Alucard would just allow you to just walk out with our dear Assistant. It’s not going to happen.”

For the first time that night, Mr. Harker’s expression jumped to something more intense,  _visceral_. It didn’t suit a man dedicated to the sciences and medicine. And yet, it was fleeting as any shift in Integra’s visage that night as well.

Mr. Harker leaned back in his seat, fingers fidgeting with the silk tie at his neck as he offered a pleasant smile. “With all due respect, the cycle has restarted and my company has the cure.”

“ _Cure_?” came Alucard’s derisive bark of laughter. His fingers had tightened on your neck just briefly, seeming to wither away as a plant’s roots. By that point, his attention turned fully towards Mr. Harker, prompting you to jolt up from your seat as he did. “You can’t cure vampirism, much less this situation, Doctor. Your medicine is as shit as your family.”

“Alucard!” you hissed, throwing your hand against his chest out of reflex.

Everyone in the room were on their feet, Mr. Harker held a particularly malicious glint in his eye as he looked at the vampire. “I would expect that you’d prefer for your lover to die, rather than offering life saving treatments.”

“There is a difference between saving a life, and prolonging suffering, Mr. Harker.” In spite of the bitterness in his words, there was a warmth in his eyes that you nearly missed when he glanced down at you. “Why don’t you go back to the hole you came crawling out of? You can’t have what’s mine.”

“Hey.” You said, jabbing him with your elbow. “Don’t talk about me like that.”

It was rather uncharacteristic for Mr. Harker to dirty his hands more than needed, that was something you knew well over the course of a decade. With a flutter of his tailored blazer, he raised a single needle in his hand; the red liquid inside the tube seemed to glow. “How crude. I suppose you can’t train boorish behavior out of someone even after centuries. Well, _en garde,_  vampire! I’ll have my assistant back!” 

“Come on! I’m right here!” You bellowed above the commotion erupting in the room and slowing working out towards the hallway. Seras had immediately departed to act as a mediator, you supposed, leaving you alone to the stifling silence with Integra.

Just as you turned heel to sprint after them, Integra’s voice anchored you there. “Where do you think you’re going? Sit down and eat your dinner, that’s part of the problem. Honestly, your generation has no consideration…”

And so, the night carried on splendidly with your lover and former employer fighting to the death, whilst you sawed through your fish and attempted to drown out Integra’s onslaught of agitated monologues. 

**Author's Note:**

> mr. harker is the great, great (great?) grandson of mina and jonathon. idgaf about canon, so ay. in most versions of stories i have him, mc is his assistant in some way. he has a tremendous dislike of helling, but deep-rooted hatred of alucard.


End file.
